


Good-bye Stranger

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Cockles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Misha, Cockles, Cockles Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fondling, Jared finds out, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, My first Cockles fan fic, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Top Jensen, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is driving Jensen crazy on set, making him so horny he can barley stand it.  When Jensen finally gets back to his trailer he turns on the TV and 'Goodbye Stranger' is playing*. He remembers the day Misha pulled his head to his crotch and with out even realizing it Jensen starts to jack off. Suddenly Misha comes in the door and the next thing he knows they are having hot passionate sex.  Lots of hot sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-bye Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> *I mention the episode Good-bye Stranger but there are not really spoilers to the episode, more focused on what was on the gag reel.
> 
> I hope you guys like this, I absolutely LOVE Cockles and this is the first one I have actually shared/written out.
> 
> Warning- I write with lots of mature content, and the story is mostly about sexual things, but it also shows a more bold side of Jensen and a softer side of Misha. I hope I got a good mix of sex and also some sort of plot.

Jensen sighed. They had to do another take because as usual Jared was messing around with Misha. Jensen wanted nothing more than to just go to his trailer and take a cold shower. Whenever Misha was on set he always got a little aroused but then when the cameras started to roll and he started speaking in Castiel’s deep sexy voice, that was all it took for Jensen to have a full blown raging hard on. Misha and Jared were bent over laughing.

Jared noticed that Jensen was not joining in and said, “Hey Jensen, Sam is suppose to be the one doing the bitchface what is your problem today?”

 _You_ , Jensen thought. But he could not be mad at his best friend. He just smiled a little and replied, “Nothing I just have a headache and I want to go lay down, but some asshole keeps screwing up the takes so we are stuck here doing them over and over again.”

Misha looked over at Jensen. _Headache my ass_ , thought Misha to himself. He could see that Jensen was sporting a nice erection. Dean wore lots of layers and it was not noticeable at first but when Jensen ran his fingers through his hair his shirt raised up enough for Misha to see it. He had been noticing things like this a lot lately. Misha wanted Jensen so bad but was afraid Jensen did not feel the same way, but when things like this happened Misha wondered to himself if Jensen felt the same way, and Misha was always getting hard on set when he was filming with Jensen. He had a feeling that Jensen wanted him like Misha wanted Jensen and he was dying to say something to him but did not want to freak him out if he was wrong. But he just had to know. He figured he would just have to turn up his sex-god-overlord charm and find out.

After two more takes, they were finally done filming for the day. Jensen started walking back to his trailer when he felt a big arm rest down on his shoulders. Jared smiled and said, “Hey man look I’m sorry but you know how fun it is to fuck around with Misha,”

Jensen thought to himself, _I would love to find out what it is really like to fuck him_.  Jared continued babbling on and Jensen absently nodded his head in agreement. Jared stopped suddenly and lightly shook Jensen’s shoulders.

“You ok Jay?”

Jensen nodded his head a little and said, “Yeah fine just I have a migraine. I’m gonna go lay down.”

Jared seemed satisfied that Jensen was not mad at him and went on to tell him that Gen was coming to pick him up. “She got her mom to watch the boys so I am heading out. If you feel better you should call me and we can come get you.”

Jensen shook his head, “Nah man, go have a good time with your girl. I promise we will do something tomorrow.”

Jared ginned and punched Jensen’s shoulder. “You’re the best and I love you man.”

Jensen smiled and said, “Yeah, you too even if you are goofy and crazy most of the time.”

Jared laughed and said, “All the time,” as he headed off to the wardrobe trailer to change out of Sam’s clothes.

Jensen decided he did not want to change while Jared was in there. It was not like he normally cared, they had done it for over 9 years now but he did not want to do it while he was hard. He continued walking until he got to his trailer. He looked over at Misha’s trailer but it looked like he had not came back yet since all of the lights were out. He sighed, and silently wished more than anything he could tell Misha that he wanted him, and that he loved him more than just a friend. But Misha was nothing like the character he played. He was wild and crazy and everything about him drove Jensen crazy with lust but if he told him and Misha did not feel the same way, he worried that it would be to awkward on set or even worse what if Misha told someone what Jensen said.

Jensen took off Dean’s coat and threw it on a chair. He kicked off Dean’s boots and headed to the small couch and turned the tv on. It was early evening and as Jensen flipped through the channels he stopped when he saw Misha and himself on the screen. He had forgotten that even when the station was taking a hiatus from new shows, they still ran the episodes that had already aired that season. Jensen remembered the day they were filming that scene with perfect clarity. He ran it through his mind often. It was the part in ‘Goodbye Stranger’ where Castiel was beating Dean up then Dean broke the connection. What the fans didn’t see during the episode was what he remembered most. His mind drifted off to how Misha had grabbed his head and pulled it in towards his crotch. Jensen’s nose had brushed against Misha’s dick and it was so hard. Then Misha had said he loved him. Jensen played along but inside he was about to explode. This is what he really wanted and he knew Misha messed around all the time trying to up the sexual tension that the fans seemed to never be able to get enough of. He couldn’t help but wonder if Misha was sending him a message or just being his crazy sexed up self.

Jensen had not realized that while his eyes were on the screen and he was thinking about that day he was palming his dick through Dean’s jeans. He was so achingly hard and his dick was straining in the pants. The pressure was getting to be too much so he undid the jeans and pulled them and his boxers down past his thighs. He figured he had better take off Dean’s shirts too because wardrobe would not be happy if he had a big come stain across the front. His eyes focused on the screen, Cas was staring down at Dean and as Jensen watched he started stroking his dick. Just as he started to really get into it and pump his hips up and down in the same motion as his hand, Misha came barreling through the door. This was not a rare thing, Misha always just walked in his trailer if Jensen had not locked it, and damn it today of all days Jensen was too distracted to remember to lock it.

At first neither of them said a word or moved, they were both frozen in shock. Misha was the first to speak, “That is a good one to jerk off to, I just did it to that one the other day. You looked so hot after I kicked your ass and well, I was pretty dom there and I think about how great it would be to really do that to you....well maybe not that rough though.”

Misha turned and locked the door then plopped down on the couch next to a still frozen Jensen. Jensen still had his hand wrapped around his dick. First he was shocked because Misha had just walked in and caught him pretty much naked and playing with himself while watching a scene of them together. But he was even more shocked that Misha just said he did the same thing. Misha snapped his fingers in front of Jensen’s beautiful deep green eyes and Jensen blinked and looked into Misha’s hypnotizing deep blue eyes. He was lost again as he stared into them. He realized that Misha was still wearing Castiel’s clothes. He was so turned on right now he could barley stand it. Misha struggled out of Cas’ trench coat and then the suit jacket. He undid the tie a little and kicked off his shoes.

”Need a little help there Jen?”

Heat surged through Jensen’s entire body. He was so turned on by Misha and hearing the nickname only Misha used was setting him off even more. He still could not believe this was happening.

Misha smiled, he took Jensen not telling him to get the hell out or not giving him a crazy _what the fuck are you doing_ look as a sign that he wanted this too. Misha inched closer to Jensen until he was right up against him. He gently pushed Jensen back so he was laying underneath him. He leaned in and softly kissed Jensen’s full luscious lips. Those lips he could _never_ stop staring at. Hell, he could not stop starring at any part of Jensen. He was _so_ damn hot. He gave Jensen one more soft kiss before turning it up a little. Misha parted his lips and when Jensen did the same he went in for a long deep kiss. As his tongue caressed Jensen’s he ran his hands down Jensen’s firm abs until he got to his big hard dick. He smoothed his fingers over the tip and down the shaft. Jensen moaned softly as Misha wrapped his hands around his cock and pumped his fist up and down. Jensen started moving his hips, he was desperate for more stimulation especially if it was Misha giving it to him. Misha suddenly stopped and Jensen couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. Misha took Cas’ shirt and pants off.

“Wardrobe would kill me if you busted a nut all over these,” he said with a sexy smirk.

As he slipped his boxers down and kicked them off and onto the coffee table Jensen could not help but stare. Misha’s body was so perfect and his dick was so hard and big and all Jensen could think about was how much he wanted to have Misha be the first and only person to fuck him in the ass.

Misha had been kneeling on the couch between Jensen’s legs. As Misha pulled Dean’s jeans the rest of the way off, Jensen sat up at crushed his lips against Misha’s. He ran his hands all over his body. He played with his nipples, he felt his tight muscles in his chest and abs, then he ran a hand down until it found Misha’s cock. Precome was dripping all over and Jensen rubbed his hands in it and down his shaft. Misha groaned into Jensen’s mouth and pulled away.

“God damn Jensen, you have no idea how long I have wanted this. Since the day I first walked on set and saw your sexy ass. I really did want to grip you tight. Every day since then I think about it all the damn time. You drive me fucking insane with lust.”

They both had their hands wrapped around each other’s dicks and Jensen finally spoke for the first time since Misha had walked in on him. “I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on your sexy ass too. I think about what it would be like to be with you all the damn time and….” Jensen paused because while Misha was pumping his hand around his dick he was also feeling on Jensen’s tight ass. He moaned when Misha lightly ran his finger down his crack. Jensen tried speaking again which was hard when all of this pleasure was pulsing through his body. “That day you walked in—oh shit- uh, that day you came on set and your voice-mmmm- ohmygod- I have wanted you to…”

Jensen did not get to finish what he was trying to say because Misha had heard enough. Just hearing how bad Jensen wanted him was enough to make him come right there. But he wanted to be inside Jensen when he did.

Misha pushed Jensen back so he was laying down again. Misha reached over for his coat and grabbed a small bottle of lube. Jensen smirked with the thought that Misha carried lube around, probably wanting to be prepared for an opportunity like this. Jensen bit down on his lip. He had wanted this for so long but he was still a little nervous about what it was going to feel like.

“Uh I never—” Jensen started but Misha stopped him saying, “Don’t always believe what you hear about me. I never have either but we both have been with enough girls that I am sure we can figure it out.”

Jensen nodded and smiled as Misha said, “Don’t worry I’ll go slow.”

Misha leaned down and kissed Jensen and then went down and licked all around Jensen’s cock. He took a few inches in and sucked down hard. A loud sexy moan escaped Misha’s lips, he was so turned on he had to give his own arching erection a few strokes. He tried to get a little more of Jensen into his mouth and eventually he was at the base and Jensen’s dick was hitting the back of his throat. Both had fantasized about doing this to each other and they were both so close to coming. Jensen ran his fingers through Misha’s hair and risked a glance down, he moaned when he saw how hot Misha looked with his lips stretched around his cock. Jensen was taking fist fulls of Misha's hair making it it stick up and it looked more like Cas’ amazing sex hair. Misha bobbed his head up and down a few times and Jensen tightened his grip on Misha.

Jensen pulled Misha’s head up and he looked up at him, wondering if he did something wrong. Maybe he had gone too far, but Jensen's eyes were completely dilated and his deep sexy voice was strained as he drawled slightly, “Damn Mish that felt so fucking good but I really just want you to fuck me.”

The sound of his voice went straight through Misha, he felt his already fully erect cock twitch and start to throb. He wanted to be in Jensen so bad his hand was shaking as he spread lube all over his dick. Jensen spread his legs out and Misha just about lost it. The site of Jensen Ackles spread out in front of him begging him to fuck him was too much. Misha could not even remember how many times he had pictured this exact moment and prayed that it would happen someday. Jensen was always on Misha's mind, sometimes being with him was the only thing he could think about. Now that day was finally here and he was going to make it the best day of both of their lives.

Misha teased a finger over Jensen's rim as leaned over to kiss him. He wanted to try to distract him from the pain that was about to happen. Misha played with it some more before sliding the tip of a finger just barely inside. Jensen sucked in a breath. Misha slid in a little further and moaned when he felt how tight and hot Jensen’s ass was, He moved his finger around slowly and suddenly Jensen was squirming under him. He quickly put another finger in and Jensen moaned.

“Oh _SHIT_ Misha, another one.”

Misha put a third finger in and pounded them in and out, right on Jensen’s prostate. Jensen was thrusting down hard on his fingers and he panted out, “Mi-Mish-a... p-p-lease just ..just fucking put your dick in me... _now_.”

Misha licked his lips and pulled two of the fingers out. “ _Damn,_ it is so hot that you just want to go right for it, You must want it bad… how bad do you want it Jen?”

Misha spread Jensen open with his fingers and just put the tip of his dick barely inside. Jensen tried to force Misha in further. Misha pulled back a little and asked him again, “How bad do you want it baby?”

That just about sent Jensen over the edge. “Goddamnit Misha, just...." He felt Misha pull back further so he figured he'd say what he knew Misha wanted to hear. Not that he wanted to actually say it out loud but he was too fucking horny to care, so he gave in and through clenched teeth replied, "I want it so fucking bad... more than anything.”

That was all Misha needed to hear. He thrust his hips and plunged deep into Jensen’s ass. They both let out a moan and clutched each other. Misha could barely move his dick because Jensen was squeezing down on him so hard. He kissed Jensen sloppily and gently moved his hips in small circles. He was finally able to pull back out and ram back into Jensen. It was so damn good that Misha could only think about how wonderful it was to have Jensen’s ass squeezing down on his dick. Just as he was about to pull out again Jensen moaned Misha’s name. Misha slowed down just a little so it would last longer, it felt so amazing but hearing Jensen moan his name was enough to make him come and there was no way he was ready for it to be over yet. He wished it could last forever but he had a feeling that now that they had finally admitted their feelings they would now be doing this a lot.

Misha plunged as deep as he could into Jensen and he felt his balls rub up against Jensen and he knew he was all the way in. He rolled his hips around in a circle and both of them struggled to breathe because it felt so damn good. Misha leaned back down to kiss Jensen and slowly pumped in and out. Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha and pulled him closer, he put a leg around Misha's waist and one over the back of the couch. Jensen’s hard dick rubbed along Misha’s stomach and he had almost forgot about it. Misha wrapped his hands around Jensen’s cock and stroked it in the same rhythm as he was pounding his own cock into Jensen’s ass.

Jensen pulled away from Misha to let out a gaspy breath and said, “Fuck Misha. So fucking good.” He could barely get the words out because all he could think about was how good Misha fucking him and thrusting his fist across with his dick felt. The stimulation of both at once was pure ecstasy. Misha sped up again and as soon as he did he found Jensen’s prostate again. He could tell because even though Jensen could not talk, he could feel him clench his dick and Jensen started pumping his hips to get Misha to go faster and deeper. Jensen shifted his leg and pressed it down on Misha's ass to try and force him in harder.

Misha, who was surprisingly a lot stronger then he looked, lifted up Jensen’s hips and put each of his legs over his shoulders, he grabbed Jensen's muscuar thighs and pushed them up furhter, feeling his cock plunge deep into Jensen.

"Ohhh fuck Jen....so fucking good.. _shit_." Misha was trying his best to speak but he was feeling so incredible that it came out in a mix of moans and words. “Jen..when..when you f-f-fuck meee..ohhhh... you-u can twist me in all different ways...mmmm.... and I can’t wait to feeeeel... you in.....uhhh, side me.”

Jensen bucked down as hard as he could while Misha rammed his dick in as hard as he could. They both started doing this until they were moving so fast that everything was a blur. Misha rubbed his thumb over the head of Jensen’s dick and a few thrusts later Jensen was coming all over both of their stomachs. He tried to stifle the scream of pure pleasure he felt and moaned out Misha’s name. He rode out his orgasm in a series of moans, muttering Misha and a string of curses over and over. Misha lost it then. The feeling of Jensen clinching him so tight when he came and Jensen practically screaming his name sent him hurdling over the edge. Misha came a few seconds later and filled Jensen’s ass with his warm come. The feeling of the hot liquid suddenly painting him inside got another moan out of Jensen.

Misha thrust in and out a few more times because it still felt so damn good. He felt so good that he could barely move. It took him a few minutes to realize that he had collapsed on Jensen’s chest. Misha looked up at Jensen, his eyes no longer looked green because his pupils were so dilated they almost looked black. He was in a state of bliss and totally fucked out. Misha was sure he looked the same and just lay his head on Jensen’s chest. Jensen still could not believe that any of this had happened. One minute he was lusting over Misha and watching him on TV while jerking off, then the next Misha was fucking his brains out and now they were laying naked holding on to each other and probably stuck together from Jensen’s spunk.

Jensen ran his hand through Misha’s hair. It was so messed up from Jensen playing with it but he loved how it looked. Misha sat up a little, his skin sticky with come but he did not give a single fuck. He ran his finger down Jensen’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I hope this is not just a one time thing, you know I wanted you so bad before but now…shit I do not think I can live with out this. It was the best thing I have ever ever experienced…and I have done a lot of things. That topped them all.”

Jensen smiled and was thrilled that Misha felt that way because he did too. He realized that Misha was waiting for a response so he said, “I..I can’t even begin to tell you what I am feeling right now. All I know is I never want it to end. I think I want you even more now and shit I can’t live with out your crazy ass and I definitely cannot live with out this.”

Jensen shifted, feeling uncomfortable from the come and lube all over them. “Hey um why don’t we go in my shower and..”

Before Jensen could finish Misha was up and pulling Jensen off of the couch. Once they made it to the bathroom, Jensen turned the water on and waited for Misha to get in. Misha was just standing there and he looked so much like Cas in that moment that Jensen started to feel heat all over his body and blood was rushing to his dick which was already starting to get hard again. Misha licked his lips and stepped closer to Jensen.

“Shit Jen you are so fucking hot.”

Misha traced a finger down Jensen's chest and then leaned in to kiss him but Jensen put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little. Misha scrunched up his forehead just like Cas did when he was confused. _Damn it_   Jensen thought to himself, he was doing all of the things that turned him on while they were on set together.

“What? Am I making you uncomfortable or something? I was just ..”

Jensen cut him off by putting his lips to Misha’s. Damn he loved Misha, he already knew it. More than anyone or anything but sometimes he never shut the hell up. “No Mish I just wanted to admire you because FUCK you are hot and well you can see what you are doing to me…”

Misha looked down at Jensen’s dick and saw it had already grown completely hard again.

”Yeah well you do the same to me,” Misha replied and grabbed Jensen’s hand and placed it on his dick.

Jensen ran his hand up and down the shaft then said, “Let’s take a quick shower then it will be my turn to fuck you.”

Misha almost fell over but Jensen caught him and pulled him in the shower with him. If you could call it a shower, there was mostly kissing every part of each other, some sucking and a little soap here and there. They quickly rinsed off and got out. They tried toweling each other off but they were so busy trying to kiss and touch each other that they just threw them on the floor.

As soon as they walked into the small bedroom, Misha surprisingly felt himself being pushed back, Jensen had him pinned against the wall, his tongue forcefully pushing his way into his mouth. Jensen was pressed up tight against him as he kissed him with such passion Misha was panting and out of breath. Misha moaned when he felt Jensen's soft plump lips press against his neck and his muscular arm firmly holding him down. Although Dean was bold and crazy, Jensen was usually more reserved and Misha was loving that he was being slightly dominate because when he pictured them together he most often pictured it this way.

Jensen ran his hands all over his body while Misha ran his hands down Jensen’s back loving how muscular he was. Misha could not stop squeezing his biceps or feeling his pecs and abs. He had always wanted to do this and now he loved being able to do it. Jensen had moved to kissing Misha’s neck. He sucked lightly but did not want to leave a hickey that he knew the make-up girls would bitch about and question Misha relentlessly because they were obsessed with the guys and always wanted to know gossip. He trailed down his chest and licked Misha’s nipples. He stopped on the right one and sucked hard on it.

Misha let out a breathy, “Daaamn Jen _shit_ ,” and Jensen took that as a keep going. He bit down harder and Misha squirmed and bucked his hips letting a load moan escape from his lips. Jensen went to the other nipple and as he sucked and bit down on it as he slid his hand down Misha’s torso until he reached Misha’s raging hard erection. He ran his hands over it tracing every inch slowly. Misha pounded his hips back and forth trying to get more stimulation but Jensen let go and looked at Misha.

“Hey, unless you want to just get a hand job and not get fucked you need to settle your fine ass down.”

Misha started sucking on Jensen’s neck forgetting all about the nosey make-up girls or the fact that he was doing it in a spot visible to everyone. Jensen threw his head back a little loving the feeling of Misha sucking on his neck because it was making him crazy horny. Misha was so into it he did not notice Jensen’s skin turning purple and forming a nice big hickey on his neck. Jensen squeezed Misha’s dick a little and began pumping his fist up and down a little faster. He took his hands and firmly grabbed Misha’s ass, picking him up as Misha moaned and wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist. Jensen started heading for the bed and as he walked he thrust his dick up and down, running it along Misha’s. Misha sucked harder on Jensen’s neck and suddenly Jensen was throwing him onto the bed.

Misha crawled backwards up to the top and Jensen followed him. Misha’s eyes widened when he saw the hickey he had left. _Shit he is going to fucking kill me,_  Misha thought to himself. But all thoughts were gone as soon as Jensen’s lips were around his cock. Jensen licked the entire length then took all of Misha in his mouth. He went slow at first, trying to think about what he liked when girls had done it to him. He flicked his tongue around the tip and over the slit. Precum was dripping out and he licked it all up. He sort of liked the salty taste and kept licking it as it came out. He was so turned on by giving Misha head that he was really getting into it. He started softly rubbing Misha's balls and the sensitive skin underneath. Misha had been running his hands through Jensen’s hair and it felt so damn good, Even better than any blow job a girl had ever given him. He felt so close to coming so he pulled hard on Jensen and muttered, “Jen no I want to come with you inside me.”

Jensen pulled away from Misha’s dick and climbing up to him whispered, “OK Mish so how bad do you want it?”

Misha suddenly felt a surge of lust as Jensen started getting bolder than he had ever seen him. Misha locked his lips against Jensen’s and rolled his hips against him, grinding their dicks together.

“Jen I want it  _SO_ fucking bad.”

Jensen put his hands on Misha’s hips to stop him from thrusting into him. “Shit if you keep that up I am going to come all over you before I even get to the good part.”

Jensen flashed Misha that sexy make-you-want-to-melt (or cream your pants) smile and Misha stopped. He spread his legs open thrust his hips in the air a few times, he could barely wait for Jensen to start. Jensen really wasn't that sure exactly how to do it but he figured it would be like fingering a girl before putting it in so he leaned in and kissed Misha as he ran his two fingers around Misha’s rim. Misha shuddered at the touch and could not believe how amazing it felt, and he had not even put his fingers inside yet.

Jensen slowly put his finger in up to the knuckle and moved it around slowly until he felt Misha’s incredibly tight ass loosen up a little. The thought of being inside him and it being this tight almost made Jensen lose control and bust a nut. He tried to calm down but this was everything he ever wanted, his deepest fantasy and it was all coming true. He got his finger in all the way. He moved it around until Misha was moaning to put two more in. Misha looked totally fucked out. Jensen slowly pulled the first finger back to hold Misha’s hole open. He slid the other two fingers in and pretty soon he was three fingers deep inside of Misha. He played with his tight hot ass for a few minutes when Misha started to grind hard against his fingers. He was panting and moaning, begging Jensen to fuck him. Jensen kept his fingers right over Misha’s prostate and let him grind on them for a few seconds then as Misha was slowing down his pace, he rammed his fingers back over his prostate, massaging and scissoring them roughly over the bundle of nerves repeatedly.

"Ohhhh fuck Jen.. _.fuck god damn please_ fuck me..I-I need you in me I can't fucking take it."

Jensen slowly pulled his fingers back and brought his dick inches from Misha’s ass. He suddenly remembered Misha teasing him and asking him how bad he wanted it. He figured he would return the favor and then some. “How bad do you want it baby?”

That alone was enough for Misha. He could have come right then and there with out Jensen in him and with out his dick being touched. Jensen had just called him baby. But he had dreamed about this moment for years and he was not about to come like some twelve year old before he even got some. “Jen baby I want it so bad I would fucking do anything right now to have your dick inside me.”

That caused Jensen to ram half of his dick in Misha a little too hard and fast. Misha had squeezed his eyes closed and was holding his breath. “Shit Jen.”

Jensen did not move at all to give him a minute to get past the pain. He leaned down and kissed Misha, “Sorry babe you got me so fucking horny I forgot how much it hurts at first.”

Jensen stuck his finger in Misha’s mouth and Misha sucked on them while Jensen tried to get in further. Misha was going to town sucking on Jensen’s fingers like it was actually Jensen’s dick. Jensen smirked a little and said, “Ok maybe that was a bad idea unless you want me to come before I am even half way in you.”

Misha immediately stopped and focused on Jensen’s face instead. He looked at Jensen’s beautiful eyes and how even though his pupils were huge he could still see the outline flash the most beautiful green. Even though the lights were dim he could see the splash of freckles across Jensen’s nose and the sexy grin spread across his face. His normal perfectly styled hair was messed up and looked sexy as hell. Jensen had changed position to be kneeling between Misha’s legs and Misha stared at his toned abs and muscular biceps. He could not get over that the hot sexy, perfect man that millions of girls (and guys) would kill to get just one night was here with him. Misha snapped out of his little daydream and realized that Jensen was now all the way inside and slowly pumping.

“You ok Mish?” Jensen now had a crease of worry over his eyes.

Misha nodded his head and sputtered out, “Fuuuck yesss so good.... mmm Jen.”

Jensen started to pump in and out of Misha fast and hard. He wrapped one hand around his leaking cock and one rubbed his balls. Just as Jensen felt his own balls up against Misha’s ass cheek he hear a load “Jesus Jen! Ohh fuck ...oh my fucking god keep…k-keep dooooing that oh shit shit _shit_.”

Jensen grinned and stayed where he was and rolled his hip in circles as Misha spasmed underneath him. Misha’s ass suddenly clamped down on Jensen like a vice and Jensen dropped one hand to support himself he was now partially laying on top of Misha with Misha’s dick in his hand. He stroked it a few times and Misha came, white sticky fluid all over his stomach and Jensen’s chest. Jensen could not believe how wonderfully amazing it felt. It was nothing like having sex with girls. All these years he thought he loved it but now he knew he had been missing out on something so much better. It was Misha. If this had been with any other guy he would never have been turned on this much. He knew he was not loving it so much because he was having sex with another man, but because it was Misha and he loved Misha and he prayed Misha loved him too and this was not just a fuck buddy situation.

Jensen winced as Misha squeezed him tighter while his orgasm had him yelling, "Jensen...shit shit shit fuck..... Jen _oh my fucking god Jensen_  ....shit."

Finally Misha settled down a little, the tightness released enough that Jensen was able to move a little. Suddenly he felt pressure on his chest and then he was falling backwards. Misha had somehow maneuvered them so that Jensen was flat on his back and Misha was straddling him. Misha rode him like a pro. He went up and down Jensen’s cock and Jensen let out a moan and a string of words Misha could not understand. Jensen had his arms above his head trying to hold on to the end of the bed and was sliding around and every time Jensen hit Misha’s prostate Misha felt a surge of pleasure from the unbelievably amazing feel of Jensen's big cock in him, even though he had already come twice in the last few hours.

 

"Fuck Jen...that big thick cock feels so fucking amazing in me...ohhh fuck."

Misha slowed it down for a minute so he could bend down and kiss Jensen. He passionately kissed Jensen and licked down his neck then as he whispered in Jensen’s ear, “Jensen..mmm... damn Jen, I love you so fucking much.”

Jensen just about went fucking insane. He thrust his dick into Misha a few times and then came so hard he had Misha screaming out “Jesus Jen, _fuck_."

Jensen felt pure ecstasy and his orgasm was so amazing, Misha telling him he loved it made it even more intesnse. He was shuddering hard, come churning out of him. “Misha... shit ... Mish oh my fucking god…”

Jensen pulled Misha down and kissed him with more fire and passion then he ever had kissed anyone in his life. He pulled back and said, “Misha I fucking love you too. More than anything.”

Misha slid off of Jensen’s dick, leaning down to kiss him. He lay his head on Jensen’s chest and put his arm around him. Jensen picked up a shirt that was near the bed and wiped them off. He kissed the top of Misha’s head.

"So Jensen, you sure this is what you want? I mean you could have any.."

Misha was cut off when Jensen jerked his head up and kissed him. "Listen here _Collins_. I. Want. YOU. You and only you. Forever. I don’t know what you want but it is that simple."

Misha squeezed Jensen in a sort of hug and sighed, "Jen you never have to worry I mean you are all I want too. Forever. I know I love you. I just figured that you would never want this."

Jensen pulled Misha up and looked into those beautiful hypnotizing blue eyes and took Misha’s lips into a sweet kiss, then after a few more he said, "For such a cocky bastard out in public you sure get all sensitive and lovey."

Jensen grinned knowing that Misha loved him just by how he was acting. Misha looked at Jensen and said, "I have never felt this way about anyone ever. I guess that is what happens when you love someone-they change you for the better. It is just like how you are more shy and reserved in public and you get wild and crazy with me. But then again I am sexy as hell and I guess that helps."

Jensen rolled his eyes. He loved everything about Misha, even when he acted like a cocky dick. "It just sucks it took us years to realize it because FUCK we have been missing out on the best thing ever." Jensen kissed Misha, sometimes he just talked to much and Jensen just wanted to lay there with him. He pulled Misha back over his chest and they fell asleep.

 

" _SHIT!_ Shit shit shit!!"

Jensen rubbed his eyes. He wondered what the fuck was going on, he opened his eyes to see Misha running around his trailer naked. He was searching for Castiel and Dean’s outfits and throwing everything in a pile on the edge of the bed. Last night came back to him and he smiled, but then he realized what Misha was flipping out about. They were filming that morning and after Jensen glanced at the clock and realized it was a little after 8 he knew they were fucked because they had to be ready and on set by 9.

Jensen jumped up and went to the bathroom he started a shower and yelled at Misha to get his ass in there, Misha came around the corner and said, "Shit can you imagine if I didn’t wake up and they came looking for us? We would have been fucked." They both stepped in the shower and took the quickest shower possible. They both hated that they could not have more fun like the last time.

When they got out of the shower and dried off they scrambled to get into the clothes they needed for the morning shoot. Jensen put on his 30 layers of clothes while Misha put on his suit, tie and trench coat. They got their shoes on and before heading to the door they kissed a long passionate kiss. Misha ran his hand down Jensen’s body and kept it at his dick for a second. He knew he could make Jensen think about and lust for him all day. Misha whispered in his ear in his best Castiel voice, “As soon as we are done shooting meet me here and I will fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Jensen let out a little moan and ran his hand up Misha’s cock and whispered to him in his best Dean voice, “Bring it on angel, I will have you screaming my name when I fuck you into oblivion.”

Just then there was a knock at Jensen’s trailer door. Jensen smoothed his clothes and gave Misha another quick kiss and a squeeze on the ass. He walked all bowlegged to the door, which made Misha want to bend him over the counter and pound it quickly in his ass before they went to the set.

Jensen opened the door and Jared was standing there with his arms crossed. “What the fuck you have like 10 minutes to be on set and did you even go to make up yet? Have you seen Misha? He is not in his trailer or any where and..”

Jared continued hammering him with questions so Jensen gestured for Misha to follow him out. Jared stopped talking and looked at Misha and then back at Jensen. “Oh. wow. ...Well.. I guess it is about time.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared and replied, “Yeah, I know we are almost late for set but here we are... we were...were um, just running lines and..”

Jared snorted. “Running lines my ass more like banging each other’s brains out.”

Jensen tried to act like he had no idea what Jared was talking about when Jared reached over and pulled the collar of Jensen’s shirt down. Damn Misha and his sexy lips.

Jared laughed and said, “Well if it wasn't obvious from the giant hickey on your neck, then all the eye sex certainly told it all. I see how you guys look at each other and the way you look at each other is how I look at Gen and well…look I know ok... and I promise I would NEVER ever tell anyone ever. I am just kind of hurt you guys didn't tell me.”

Jensen looked at Jared and smiled, of course Jared would be cool with it. “Well Jar how in the world can I tell you anything when you never stop talking?”

Jared did his best imitation of Sam’s bitchface and clapped a hand over both Jensen and Misha’s shoulders. “My best friends together. Hey this better not mean you two are going to try to scheme against me. I am the king of the pranks after all and I swear if you two double team me you will go down. Hard. And hey maybe we could like you know double date now that you guys are a couple you can do things with Gen and me and…”

Jensen and Misha tried to block out Jared’s ramblings as hey walked with Jared’s arms over each of them. Behind Jared’s back they clasped hands and gave a quick squeeze before quickly letting go as they were on set. That day went by as all days do on set, lots of laughter and craziness, but also lots of lustful stares and quick undetected by others touches. Jensen and Misha could not have been happier or felt luckier that they had such an awesome job that had brought them together, and wonderful supportive friends. As much fun as they were having on set, they could barely contain their excitement for what would come later that night when they were alone in Jensen’s trailer.


End file.
